Kenshin's New Heart, Kaoru's Tears
by Hime Pisa
Summary: Kenshin's New Heart, Kaoru's Tears is about after Kenshin and Kaoru got married. But what is wrong with Kenshin? Why is he acting so weird? And is Kaoru in great danger living with Kenshin? Please read and review!
1. Prelude

Author's Notes: Hi, and a Kenshin word, Oro! This fic is about after Kenshin and Kaoru got married.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.   
  
  
  
Kenshin's New Heart, Kaoru's Tears   
  
Prelude   
  
  
  
It was a nice day at the Kamiya's Dojo, but not for Kaoru. "Kenshin, I can't believe we been married for almost a year," said Kaoru happily. Kenshin didn't answered. "Sano and Megumi are dating and Aoshi and Misao are engaged," said Kaoru. Kenshin still didn't answered. "Yahiko is becoming a better samurai and he is helping Tsubame at Tae's restaurant, Akabeko," said Kaoru. Kenshin still didn't answered. "Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin!" said Kaoru. "Huh?" said Kenshin. "Are you feeling find today, Kenshin?" asked Kaoru. "Not really. I think I'll go a take a rest. Is that okay with you?" said Kenshin. "Of course. Do you want me to make you tea?" said Kaoru. "No, I'll don't want any," said Kenshin. Kenshin stood up and walked away to their room. "Kenshin is acting strange today. He didn't even say "Oro" and I think I saw golden in his eyes," said Kaoru in her mind.  
  
When it was nighttime, Kaoru went into Kenshin and her room and slept next to Kenshin. An hour after midnight, Kaoru woke up because she had a feeling that someone was staring at her, it was Kenshin. "Kenshin, you scared me. Are you sick?" said Kaoru. Kaoru lift her hand up to Kenshin's forehead. "Well, you're not hot," said Kaoru. "I have to leave you," said Kenshin in a mean way. "What?! Kenshin, what did you say?!" yelled Kaoru in a sad way. "I have to leave you," said Kenshin in a mean way again. Kenshin stood up and was about to leave. "Kenshin, was is going on? Why are you leaving me? Answer me!" said Kaoru crying. Kenshin turn around. "Kenshin...your eyes...they are...golden!" said Kaoru crying in a scare way. Right at that moment, Kenshin got out his Sakabatou... Then blood came running down the floor where Kaoru was.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry to leave you a cliffhanger, but I want to see if people like my fic or not. So, please review!   
  
Hime Pisa or HP-Chan.  



	2. The Heart Breaking Kaoru

Author's Notes: Hi, and a Kenshin word, Oro! This fic is about after Kenshin and Kaoru got married. Thank you to everybody who reviewed this fic (even though half of it was bad). I am so sorry that I didn't update this fic in a long time. I didn't really know what to do next and FanFiction.Net was down for a long time. I also am going to make this chapter better, not like the Prelude. :) Just going to give you a hint on what is going to happen, I'm a big fan of Anime couples (some people took this fic the wrong way).   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.   
  
  
  
Kenshin's New Heart, Kaoru's Tears   
  
Chapter 1: The Heart Breaking Kaoru   
  
  
  
Previously: "Kenshin...your eyes...they are...golden!" said Kaoru crying in a scare way. Right at that moment, Kenshin got out his Sakabatou... Then blood came running down the floor where Kaoru was.   
  
  
  
Kenshin walked out the door not even caring if Kaoru was hurt. Kenshin's eyes were golden and it seems that the loving Kenshin Kaoru once knew and loved, was gone.   
  
"Ken...shin," cried Kaoru. The only thing Kenshin did to Kaoru was injured her arm. It seem that Kenshin was trying to kill her, but he heisted and just injured her on the arm instead.   
  
The next day, Kaoru was still at the same spot crying and blood was now everywhere around her because she didn't stop the blood coming out her wound. "Kaoru, where are you? It's me, Misao. I need help on my wedding." Misao walked into Kenshin and Kaoru's room. "Oh my god! What happened?! Kaoru, are you okay?!" "Kenshin, my Kenshin is gone. He left me." "What?! Kaoru, your arm is bleeding. I'll go call Megumi. Misao ran quickly to Megumi's.   
  
"Tsubame, do you want to go to the Dojo?" asked Yahiko, kind of blushing. "Okay," replied Tsubame, kind of blushing too. Misao then ran through them quickly. "Hey! What's the matter with you, Misao?!" yelled Yahiko. "Go to the Dojo! Kaoru is in trouble!" "What does she mean by that? Where is Kenshin?" Yahiko and Tsubame quickly ran to the Dojo.   
  
"Sano, you're fine. You don't have to pretend to be sick, so you can watch out for any guys who are hitting on me. I am your girlfriend now and everyone in town knows," said Megumi. "Well, it's safer this way," Sano laughed nervously. "Megumi, Kaoru needs your help! She is bleeding. She said Kenshin left her." "Okay, Misao. I'm on my way." "What?! Kenshin left?! I'm going too then!" "Oh no you don't. Who will watch this place when I'm gone? You have to stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can." "Hey! This is not fair!"   
  
"Kaoru, are you okay?" asked Tsubame. "Yeah and where is Kenshin?" asked Yahiko. "Kenshin, my Kenshin is gone. He left me. Yahiko and Tsubame looked at each other.   
  
Megumi and Misao then opened the door and sat right next to Kaoru. "Kaoru's arm looks okay. The person who did this is not trying to killed her." "But it looks like Kenshin's Sakabatou did this to her," said Misao. Everyone looked at Misao shocked. "I don't think Kenshin would hurt Kaoru like this," said Tsubame. "I agree with Tsubame. Kenshin loves Kaoru too much to hurt her," said Yahiko. "I think we should ask Kaoru what happened," said Megumi. Everyone agreed. "Kaoru, what happened?" asked Megumi. "Kenshin, my Kenshin is gone. He left me." "Okay, where did he go?" "Kenshin, my Kenshin is gone. He left me." Everyone looked at each other. "Kaoru, are you feeling okay?" said Misao. "Kenshin, my Kenshin is gone. He left me." "It's no use. All Kaoru will say is Kenshin, my Kenshin is gone. He left me," said Tsubame. "I got an idea to make her say something else. Hey you ugly witch!" Everyone fell down with sweatdrops on their head, except for Tsubame. "I think it would be better if we left Kaoru alone, until she is ready to talk to us," said Tsubame. Everyone agreed. "For now, I think we should clean up the blood," said Tsubame.   
  
Everyone was cleaning that they didn't notice that Kaoru left. Kaoru walked out of the Dojo and walked to a nearby lake. "Kenshin, I love you." Then a figure in black walked up to Kaoru and pushed her into the lake and walked away as nothing happened. "Mission accomplished. Now I have Kenshin for real."   
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Good or bad? I am so sorry that I left another cliffhanger and that this chapter is so short. I'll make the next chapter really soon and put it up (hopefully). Who is this mysterious figure in black and is Kaoru going to okay? Find out in the next chapter. Don't worry, this is a K+K fic. Please review and any questions or comments go into the review. :)   
  
Hime Pisa or HP-Chan. 


	3. The Figure in Black

Author's Notes: Hi, and a Kenshin word, Oro! This fic is about after Kenshin and Kaoru got married. Thank you to everybody who reviewed this fic. I am really sorry that I didn't update this fic sooner.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
  
  
Kenshin's New Heart, Kaoru's Tears  
  
Chapter 2: The Figure in Black  
  
  
  
Previously: Kenshin left and Kaoru kept saying Kenshin, my Kenshin is gone. He left me. Everyone was cleaning and then Kaoru left and she went to a lake. A figure in black walked up to Kaoru and pushed her into the lake and walked away as nothing happened. "Mission accomplished. Now I have Kenshin for real."  
  
  
"Help...me! Kenshin!" Kaoru was under the lake, until somebody saved her. "Are you okay?" "Kenshin." Kaoru fainted.  
  
Kenshin woke up in shocked. "What's going on? I just felt somebody called my name. But, who? I don't remembered what happened. Where am I?" "Kenshin, my darling, are you awake?" "Who are you?" Kenshin felt a bad aura from the person, but in a way, he knew the person.  
  
Kaoru was dreaming. (Dream) "Himura Kenshin, will you take Kamiya Kaoru to be your wife?" "I do." "And you, Kamiya Kaoru, will you take Himura Kenshin to be your husband?" "I do." "Kenshin, you're finally married to Kaoru! Today's your big day! Have some sake!" "Oro?" Kenshin smiled and he looked at Kaoru happily. "Himura Kaoru. I like it. Kenshin and Kaoru Himura." "Congratulations Kaoru! I knew you and Kenshin were meant for each other! Kaoru blushed. "Thank you Tae. I'm just happy that Kenshin and I are here today. Kaoru smiled and she looked at Kenshin happily. "Kenshin and Kaoru Himura." (End of dream)   
  
"Um...are you awake?" "....." The brown haired man tried to wake Kaoru up. Kaoru opened her eyes and she was shocked. "Kenshin!" Kaoru smiled brightly and hugged him. "...Excuse me, but I'm not Kenshin, whoever he is." "Kaoru looked at the man more closely and he looked like Kenshin, but with brown haired and he doesn't have any scars instead. Kaoru blushed. "I'm really sorry. I thought you were Kenshin." The man looked at Kaoru and saw how beautiful she was. "Oh, it's okay. I found you when you were in the lake. What happened and who is Kenshin?" Kaoru told him what happened. "And then I went to the lake and somebody pushed me into the lake. Then I woke up here. Kenshin is my husband for almost a year." "Oh, so that's what happened and you're already married." The man sighed sadly. "Yeah. We have been talking for a while now and I was wondering what is your name?" "Oh. Sorry. My name is Aki." "And my name is Himura Kaoru. Thank you for saving me, but I better be going now. My friends will be worry and Kenshin might be home." "Ok. I think I should take you home. Is that okay?" "Yeah. Thank you." Kaoru and Aki walked to the Dojo.  
  
"Man! Where's that Kaoru?! We were cleaning and she just disappeared. Where could she be?" "Yahiko, calm down. Kaoru probably just went outside for some air. She'll be back." "Megumi is right, Yahiko." "...Tsubame..." "I still think this is weird though." "You're right Misao." Megumi looked at the sky sadly.  
  
"Megumi!" Megumi looked at who it was and it was Sano. "Sano? What are you doing here? I told you to stay there." "Don't be mad Megumi. Dr. Genzai is there. So, how's Kaoru and where is Kenshin?" Everybody was about to tell Sano what happened, until Aoshi, Kaoru, and Aki walked in. "Kaoru?"  
  
"Me. I'm your wife, Kenshin. Don't be so silly." "What?" The person walked up to Kenshin. "I'm also Himura Kaoru."  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Good or bad? I am so sorry that I left another cliffhanger. I have to stop doing that. Oh, well. Who is this person that's saying she is Kaoru? For sure, it's not Tomoe because I like her, even though I don't really know who she is, besides she was Kenshin's wife. Don't worry, this is a K+K fic. Please review and any questions or comments go into the review. :)  
  
Hime Pisa or HP-Chan. 


End file.
